You Can't Take the Sky From Me
by doodleswriter357
Summary: Artie and Sam have both become passengers on Serenity on the run from the Alliance. Crossover for Sartie Week.


**AN: Another Sartie week plot (shockingly) and this one was a good old-fashioned crossover. So I decided to combine Glee with one of my favorite shows of all time - Firefly. If you haven't seen the show, this might not make complete sense, but all that you really need to know is that no matter if they're in high school or running from the government on an outdated Firefly-class ship, Sam and Artie will get together. **

* * *

_511 AD: The Battle of Serenity Valley_

_Sergeant Kurt Hummel and Corporal Mercedes Jones fought on the side of the Browncoats against the Alliance. The two stuck together throughout the entire war and survived some of the worst parts of the war. However, their side loses during the Battle of Serenity Valley and the Alliance claims victory. Hummel and Jones are the only two survivors of their original unit and very few of the Browncoats in general._

_Six Years Later_

Kurt had obtained an old Firefly-class ship and named her Serenity after the last battle that he fought in. Mercedes decided to join him, becoming his first mate. She wasn't very impressed with the ship at first, since it wasn't in the best shape, but eventually they got it running again.

In the process of doing this, Kurt had gained a crew. His original mechanic wasn't very good, and at one point he found him having sex with someone while he was supposed to be working on the engine. Kurt was all set to kick him out when the blonde man that he was currently engaged with pulled his pants back up and showed how to fix the problem. Kurt was impressed and fired his old mechanic, hiring Sam Evans in his place. With his help, they finally got the ship in travelling shape.

The other person that they gained before starting off was their pilot, Finn Hudson. Kurt was very impressed with his experience, and although Mercedes wasn't that impressed with him at first, he proved himself to be competent and an excellent pilot.

At one point, they gained Noah Puckerman as part of their crew. Kurt convinced him that he would be better off joining them than killing them, and the other man agreed. They had more firepower now, and someone who wasn't afraid to do dirty work for them.

Along their journeys, they met up with Rachel Berry, an esteemed Companion. She leased one of the shuttles from Serenity for transportation, and in turn, provided the ship and crew with a higher standing that opened some doors for them. Kurt didn't exactly get along with her that well, but the two cooperated since they needed each other's services.

* * *

On one trip to Persephone, Kurt decided that they would be taking on more passengers, to help with cost issues that they were having. He employed Sam to try and convince people to come with them, knowing that the other man had a cheerful disposition and was good at getting along with people. This resulted in Sam propping up a folding chair outside of the ship and lounging underneath an umbrella, waiting for people to approach him. Kurt had no idea where he had found the chair and umbrella, but as long as he drew people in, Kurt didn't really care.

Kurt, Mercedes, and Puck had headed out on business while Sam got himself set up. He had only been sitting there for about ten minutes before he noticed a man with dreadlocks standing nearby, looking around at the hustle and bustle.

"You're going to come with us," Sam spoke up with a smile.

"Excuse me?" the man said, turning around.

"You don't care about the destination. You're looking at the ships," Sam said. "And mine's the best."

The other man relaxed and gave Sam a smile. Sam pushed himself out of his chair and extended his hand. "Sam Evans."

"Joseph Hart. But everyone calls me Joe," the other man said, taking the proffered hand.

"You're a missionary," Sam stated, rather than asking.

"Yep," Joe confirmed. "I like traveling because then I can spread the word to those who want to hear it."

"Sounds great!" Sam said. "You're welcome aboard. You can pay, right?"

* * *

The other three were back from their (failed) business dealings about half an hour later. Sam had gathered a few more people who were interested in flying with them. Besides Joe, there was a twitchy man named Ben-Israel and a young man in a wheelchair, his eyes shaded by red tinted glasses.

Kurt approached Sam, eyeing up the man sitting next to the loading ramp.

"Captain, this is Artie Abrams," Sam said, gesturing at the man. "Artie, this is our captain."

The man nodded in Kurt's direction, but his attention was focused on the large crate that Finn was loading into the ship. Kurt gave Artie a once-over before climbing into the ship. Sam flashed a big smile at Artie in reassurance.

Later at night, the new arrivals dined with the crew. Introductions were made and eventually the conversation turned to what they did.

"You're a doctor, aren't you?" Sam asked Artie.

"Yes, I was a surgeon over on Osiris," Artie said with a small smile.

"You seem a bit young to be a doctor," Sam said.

"Well you're pretty young to be a ship's mechanic," Artie countered.

"I just understand machines," Sam said. "It's like they talk to me."

"That's a rare gift," Joe interjected with a smile.

"Nothing like being a doctor," Sam said with another smile and a glance at Artie. "That's really important; fixing people."

"Sam just wants to know if you can give him a full body exam," Puck interrupted with a smirk.

Kurt glared at Puck and ordered him to leave the table, since he couldn't be polite. The two argued for a minute before Puck stomped off to his room, plate of food in hand. Artie and Sam both focused on their plates of food intently, neither glancing at the other for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The next day though, everything was thrown into an uproar when Kurt discovered that someone on board had sent a message to the Alliance. It was eventually revealed that it had Ben-Israel and he wanted to arrest Artie. In the confusion, he accidentally fired off his gun and hit Sam in the stomach. The crew was gathered around the gasping man on the floor, trying to calm him down and figure out what to do.

Joe had overpowered Ben-Israel and Kurt ordered Artie to treat Sam. Artie refused to, unless he had them flee from the incoming Alliance ship. Kurt was furious but didn't have a choice, since he didn't want his friend to die. He and Puck carried the man to the hospital room, where Artie started to operate.

As soon as Artie proclaimed that he was done and that Sam just needed to rest, Kurt shoved him along back to the cargo room. Once there, he strode over to the large crate that was in Artie's possession. Despite loud protests from the other man, he flung the cover open. Kurt took a step back once he saw what was inside.

"What in the hell?" he muttered. Rounding on Artie, he demanded to know what was going on. Before he could get an answer, a high pitched scream came from the box and a blonde haired girl popped up and scrambled out. She was completely naked and looked malnourished.

Artie quickly rolled over to her and gathered her in his arms. He murmured comforting words to her and she soon collapsed into his hold, taking shaky breaths. Artie looked up at the astounded group of people staring at them and said,

"This is my sister."

* * *

After things got settled down, he explained everything. About how his sister was incredibly smart and had been accepted into an elite school. How they heard from her – but it didn't sound like it was coming from her. How he eventually figured out that she needed help and everything that he went through to get her to safety. And why they had boarded the ship; so they could get a chance to get away from the Alliance.

Kurt accepted his story, although he wasn't very happy about it. He then told Artie that he would drop the two off at the next city they landed in, which Artie accepted reluctantly. Eventually he was able to make his way back to the hospital room to check on Sam. The other man was slowly waking up when he got back. He checked the bandages on the wound, but they were holding up so there was nothing else he could really do.

"Wazzgoinon?" Sam asked groggily. He reached up to rub at his eyes and groaned in pain as his muscles in his stomach stretched.

"You don't remember?" Artie asked, wheeling closer to the table. "You got shot in the stomach."

Sam's hands gingerly drifted down towards his stomach. "Ow," he said, almost sounding surprised.

"Yeah, just a little bit," Artie said with a chuckle. "But don't worry; you're going to be fine."

"Thanks," Sam said.

"Just doing my job," Artie replied, feeling guilty at the thought that he was willing to let Sam die for him. The other man was innocent and he knew he would have felt terrible if he had let it happen.

"So are you sticking with us for awhile? Cuz it'd be nice to have a doctor around," Sam said.

"I don't know," Artie lied. He wanted to tell the truth, but Sam looked so hopeful that he couldn't crush his hopes.

"Good," Sam said, his words starting to slur as he drifted back to sleep. "Maybe you can give me a full body…" he trailed off as he fell back to sleep.

* * *

_This is the first time I've ever written something like this, so feedback would be much appreciated._


End file.
